


A(n) (Un)Familiar Face

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, geralt is a little honest, i'm tired idk how to tag this, jaskier's pov mostly, they hold hands ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Jaskier sits in front of him, smiling, glad to see his friend, but before he can say anything, Geralt speaks, “Jaskier, what a pleasant surprise to run into you here.”First the smile, and now this? Who is this and what happened to the real Geralt? He thinks to himself jokingly.Wait-
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 301





	A(n) (Un)Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> got this prompt on tumblr: a doppler wearing Geralt's face approaches Jaskier, and he figures it out very quickly. When Geralt asks what gave the doppler away, he says, "he acted like he cared about me" or smth similar. And now the witcher (who does care) is upset
> 
> my brain is being a shitlord tho, so idk if it's good. but enjoy it~~

Geralt smiles when they lock eyes across the room. And not those small smiles Jaskier’s grown used to, but a big, unnatural smile, too large and weird on his face. It feels off, but Jaskier hasn’t seen him in a while, figures something has changed or-

Well he doesn’t know, but there’s no point in being so suspicious.

It’s nice seeing him again, Jaskier’s heart feels fuller just at the sight of him, _warmer_. And mirroring their first time meeting, Jaskier walks over to the table Geralt is sitting at. Thinks about his ‘bread in pants’ flirt and cringes. That was so bad, but hey, can’t blame his brain for shutting down after seeing _Geralt_ for the first time. He’s hot.

Jaskier sits in front of him, smiling, glad to see his friend, but before he can say anything, Geralt speaks, “Jaskier, what a pleasant surprise to run into you here.”

First the smile, and now this? _Who is this and what happened to the real Geralt?_ He thinks to himself jokingly.

Wait-

“You’re not Geralt are you? Are you a doppler? I’ve never met one before, but I’ve heard you’re all incredibly kind. And that you can totally mimic someone, so why is your _Geralt_ so...odd?”

The doppler seems surprised and excited by Jaskier’s words, by his lack of fear, “I have also heard of you, _Jaskier_ , the Witcher’s bard. Let’s say I was intrigued by the Witcher’s memories and thoughts of you, and that it made me want to meet you. Guess I couldn’t contain my excitement very well.”

“So, destiny brought us together?” Jaskier laughs, because destiny is fucking everywhere.

“It seems so.” the doppler smiles once again, wide and- yeah, this sight is growing on Jaskier. Geralt smiling like that seemed strange at first, but now it’s _cute_ , endearing. Jaskier just hopes to see this kind of smile on the real Geralt one day. But for now, he’s happy to make a new friend.

“Oh I bet you have the most wonderful stories to tell!” Jaskier claps his hands giddy with the opportunity for new knowledge. He buys them drinks and food, while the doppler graces him with stories aplenty.

* * *

It’s not a week later, that he actually meets the real Geralt. He’s dirty, bloodied, but Jaskier had seen worse. Jaskier approaches him slowly, as Geralt walks into the tavern he had been singing in moments ago, just in case it isn’t him - one must be cautious after all.

“Hello Geralt, my dear friend.”

Geralt huffs, and doesn’t answer, going straight to the bar to ask for ale. Yup, it’s definitely Geralt of Rivia. Jaskier doesn’t care, goes after him smiling, and pays for Geralt’s drink, and one for himself as well. Grabbing his drink, he also grabs Geralt by the hand, and drags him into a corner table. He’s probably bloody tired, needing to sit his beautiful arse down to rest.

Jaskier lets Geralt drink in peace for a bit, knowing he needs that time of adjusting when in the midst of other people. And then it’s too long. He can’t wait anymore.

“I met a doppler that looked like you.”

Geralt looks up at him surprised, not expecting him to say _that_ , and just waits for Jaskier to keep talking.

“Fine fellow, kind even. But I could see right through him.” Jaskier is nodding to himself, as if he’s the one and only Geralt connoisseur in existence.

“ _How?_ ”

“Well, for one he wasn’t an absolute grumpy grump like you. He seemed genuinely happy to see me, and he _smiled_. Maybe you could learn a few things from him, actually.” it’s a joke obviously. Jaskier loves Geralt’s little quirks, knows that it’s hard for him to open up for very good reasons. Understands that one day, he’ll be able to see that beautiful, wide, smile. And definitely knows Geralt enjoys his company, even if he doesn’t exactly show it properly - but he notices his tense shoulders drop around him, his lips quirk up a little more.

So when Geralt looks hurt at his words, something in his heart cracks. It was meant as a joke, _it was said as a joke_ , and he expected Geralt to know it too. He didn’t mean to hurt him. Gods, that’s the last thing he ever wants to do.

_Bloody hell._

Before Geralt shuts down completely, or runs away, or anything, Jaskier grabs both his hands (having to pry them away from the cup of ale), “Geralt, look at me please.”

“Please.” he repeats, tightening his hold. Begging him to look up. And he does. He relents to Jaskier’s requests, because that’s what he always does.

“Dear, what I said is just-” he’s about to say a joke, when Geralt interrupts him.

“ _I do care_. For you, I mean.” Geralt dry swallows, looking away from Jaskier’s too blue eyes. Being honest like that, is hard. But Geralt knows he’s safe with him.

_Oh._

“Yes, I know. I doubt you’d let a random nobody follow you all over the world, and bathe you, if you didn’t actually like them. Nor save their lives multiple times over the years. But then again, you’re a soft heart, that saves everyone so maybe that’s a bad example.” Jaskier is smiling, happier than he’s ever been. To hear Geralt’s true feelings. After all, knowing something and hearing it, are quite different things.

Jaskier could just melt on the spot, and seeing how Geralt is squirming at his praise, he’s pretty sure Geralt could melt too. He takes a second to enjoy the moment, reminding himself to thank the doppler the next time they meet - without him, this conversation wouldn’t have happened any time soon after all.

With one last squeeze, Jaskier lets go of Geralt’s hands, finishing up his drink, he gets up. Needing to let all this tense energy, all the happy floaty feelings, go. Picking up his lute he winks at Geralt and starts singing a song.

A song of friendship, and beautiful golden brave eyes, a song of undying love.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
